bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Running Track
Running Track is an advanced track in BTD6. It is unlocked upon reaching rank 30. It has 6 entrances and 6 respective exits for each entrance. The bloons enter from the bottom-right, go around the track clockwise once then heads toward the bottom-left exits. There isn't any water in this map, but the building space is quite a lot. Even though the path is quite long, the bloons move at 2 times of their normal speed since this is a sprinting race. After they have gone around 360 degrees once and reached the bottom right intersections, they would start charging towards the exit at 3x speed. A tier 3 or above Glue Supply Depot would be recommended for this track. Ice Towers (except AZ ability) and Tack Shooters (also except BM ability) are highly suggested not to use for this track. Difficulty: Advanced Entrances: 6 Exits: 6 Rank Unlocked: 30 Rewards: Easy: 225 MM Medium: 300 MM Hard: 450 MM THE SECRET!! Since a lot of other tracks have a secret, Running Track would also have one. How the secret works: By round 35, have at least one Banana Research Facility (insane farming time). On round 37, leak one Dael Bloon. If you have 10000 spare cash at the end of round 40, you will lose 2000 cash but be refunded by 200 lives. (Without this, it is impossible to survive any further without premiums such as healthy bananas and triple lives to unlock the secret due to the number of bloons you need to leak.) On round 41, leak all the Regen Blues and Regen Greens. On round 42, leak the Monotonous Bloon with full HP. (You may have to sell all your other towers and leave one (but don't let it have the range on the track, putting it in the centre of the screen is a good example, otherwise it will lose HP when it attacks, unless it's an unupgraded Glue Gunner or similar) on the track so you wouldn't lose that many lives; selling all towers would just kill it before it appears.) By the end of round 45, you have to sell one of your Banana Research Facilities to get 400 lives. On round 46, pop the M.O.A.B. layer but leak the 4 Ceramics with full HP. Congratulations, you have unlocked the SECRET of the Running Track. For the rest of the game, all the bloons move at normal speed and you gain a secret achievement called "Sabotaged Track" that gives you 75 AP for the first time. You will gain back all the money you've paid (for the lives) as well. Also, every time you perform this secret, all the bloons also PERMANENTLY move 2% slower on Running Track (200% with 30% when approaching exit, 198% and 298%, 196% and 296% etc.) until it moves at 120% speed normally and 220% speed when approaching the exit. At this point, the Secret is not available any more. That means you could perform this 40 times. Category:Advanced Tracks Category:Tracks